


Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M, Soulmates, might be part of a bigger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: 7 days of Shadowship - Day 3- Malec-might be part of a bigger work later-Through his life, Magnus has meet the soul linked to his in several forms, yet, he never felt it so close to him than when he meets Alec.AU where you can't feel others touch until your soulmate touches you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781226) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



       You’ll never realise how wonderful the feeling of someone else’s touch is except for at least two times in your life, the day you meet your soulmate, when you feel it for the first time, and the day it disappears, the day your soulmate dies.

It’s amazing how easy it is to forget how this absence of sensory felt like once you meet your soulmate and it’s amazing how much it hurts when it comes back. It’s not only the fact that you must mourn the one you love, the one whose soul is linked to yours, it’s also how much you miss it, the feeling of warm or cold hands touching your skin, the hugs from your friends, siblings, the pain when you fight… Absence of touching sensory has four phases: habit, oblivion, miss and crave.

Magnus finds this whole soulmate thing unfair. They could be anywhere in the world and maybe you will never meet them or you could brush past your soul-mate in a crowd and never realise who it was, only that you suddenly feel. And you might never meet them again; you’ll just know they’re dead when it’s gone. It happened to Magnus once more that once century ago, it had only led him to problems, to Camille.

Magnus is immortal and it’s the second reason why he finds this whole thing unfair. Being immortal is great as long your soulmate is too. But so far, all of his soulmates have been mortal, and if the soul comes back to earth every time, memories don’t. And Magnus is tired: meeting them, construct something new with them, losing them, missing them, craving for touch… Repeat. It’s all so tiring. It didn’t even happened that much, if he is honest, but it’s always,  _ always _ , overwhelming and  _ so _ , so  _ painful _ .

It has been over half a century now, and he is waiting, praying for them to come to him, wondering how they will look this time, if they’ll be immortal, if they’ll stay with him. Imasu, Etta… Both had left, though he had stayed friend with Etta and continued to visit her until age took her memories, until she forgot him.

Magnus sighs and takes a new sip of his cocktail; thinking about his soulmates so late at night was certainly not the best idea. He now feels sad and gloomy.

He turns his thoughts toward the young shadowhunter who had passed by him earlier in the Pandemonium, tall, dark and handsome, just like he wishes his soulmate would be now. He lets out a bitter laugh out at the thought, a warlock and a shadowhunter? Impossible. 

 

***

 

Alec or  _ Alexander _ as Magnus quickly guesses is his name and never before Magnus had been so sure of someone being his soulmate without having touched them yet. He’s sure the young man feels the same, maybe some kind of old memories are still there, because Magnus knows this gaze way too much, he can feel that their souls recognised each others. He has known from the start, he just couldn’t believe that his soulmate was now a shadowhunter, it’s ironic. Or maybe he hopes too much?

       But the truth is about to get revealed and as he holds his hand to Alec, he can tell he has never been so nervous. He doesn’t keep his eyes of the young man as the latter is hesitatingly taking his hand.

And it’s there, it really is. Alec’s hand is a bit sweaty yet soft. Maybe too soft for an archer? And it’s warm, it’s so warm and so good Magnus feels like he is going to melt. The hold is strong and yet it’s still gentle.

When their eyes meet, Magnus can see how overwhelmed Alec is, he senses fear mixed to hope, excitement and joy. And the warlock gives the shadowhunter a small and reassuring smile, knowing that even though there will be obstacle, even though both of their life is about to change for ever, they’re finally reunited. And Magnus can finally feel  _ alive _ again.

His soulmate is mortal again. Meeting them, construct something new with them, losing them, missing them, craving for touch… Repeat… But  _ oh _ , it  _ worth _ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
